Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Multicore computing systems, including for example dual- and quad-core computing systems, are now commercially available. Multicore technologies are recognized as an important aspect of the future of computing. However a variety of significant multicore design challenges remain to be overcome. For example, while small processor sizes, powerful processing speeds, and low manufacturing costs allow for inexpensively placing large total processing power on a single multicore chip, challenges remain in harnessing such processing power through effective collaboration of the various cores.